Street Racing Teams
NOTE: MOST TEAMS WILL MIGRATE TO ANOTHER GAME WITHIN THE FOLLOWING YEAR OR TWO Street Racing Teams are groups formed by players, usually experienced ones, that race around the map with each other, either in internal battles or battles between groups. These players will, a lot of times, race on made-up courses on the streets or in the race track. For the most part, none of them do drag racing, although there are a few. Most of them specialize in one of three ways of driving which are: *Drifting *Grip *Offroad Some will have a ranking system, to where there are multiple set ranks, and they have set tests to rank up to them, and some teams' way of operation is based on the way Japanese racing teams used to operate back in the 1990s. Vehicle Simulator Racing Group Officials (V.S.R.G.O) The V.S.R.G.O. is a discord group founded by Foxsonic55 and Luceas40099 as a way to connect groups with each other. This group has the function of being a middle-ground for group leaders where they can interact and organize meetings and battles. As of now the members of this group can be found below. If you want to join, you must join the Team Hub Discord server (link at the bottom of the page) , tell Pro Surgeon, or foxsonic55 that you want to join, give us your Roblox name, and your team name. After you do those, we will invite you to the Discord. Custom Races . (For battles that are coming up, see Upcoming Battles.) These are Races drawn around the map by the teams and its members. these are the main component of street racing and they can all range from a simple lap around the map, (like the example we have to the right), or can be really intricate courses. There are three types of courses: - Street Courses: these are courses that use the roads around the map, and are the most common. - Rally or Offroad Courses: these work like the dune rally and are drawn around dirt and sand areas of the map. -Endurance Courses: these type of courses are not meant to be raced on, rather they have really complex turns and jumps and are meant to be used as some kind of skill test or training course. List of Teams Down below you will be able to find the current active teams, if you're looking to join one you can contact the people listed below though discord or click on their names to reach their profiles, you can also join the discord server listed bellow. Those teams marked with an (H) are in a healthy state, which means they are really active and have a decent amount of members, these teams are the ones you may want to join: - Spirit Phoenix (Founded on October 6, 2019) This group is managed by the same person who created Kyoki Drifters and is used as a "reborn" version of it for the time being. The previous incarnation of this team was the last these guys saw of Vehicle simulator, now they stick to Midnight Racing Tokyo, and some of their members to an A-chassis Racing league called WTRC, in the teams known as Stinger Motorsport, Presto Da Corsa and Boyko Motorsport. *Leader: theminecrafttdm Discord: Ryosuke Takahashi#7544 *Co-Leader: gileshong1 Discord: gileshong9#6701 . . -V-Spec Velocita (Founded May 29, 2018) (H) One of the very first well known teams (along with Kyoki Drifters), VSpec Velocita was a team created by Pro Surgeon, and luceas40099. The name derives from the VSpec line of Nissan Skylines (our general and most used car) and the Italian word "Velocita", which means speed. It is more of a neutral group at the current moment and is in close relations with all teams. This is the last team to actually have some kind of activity in vehicle simulator, they are also closely related to an A-chassis Racing league called WTRC, with some of their members racing for the teams Starlight Racing and Scuderia Starfight. *Owner: Pro_Surgeon Discord: Pro Surgeon#0074 **Co-Owner: Tacobell205 Discord: The Android Sent By Cyberlife#5753 *Co-Owner: Bluefire267 Discord: jkitsEllis#8290 . . -Akagi Red Suns (Founded June 2018) This team moved away from Vehicle Simulator pretty early on, now they specialize in Midnight Racing Tokyo. * Founder: Steveie08 Discord: CyberConnor#9844 * Number 2: FrittzleBlitz Discord: Fritz#8588 * Number 3: Draker642sonbob Discord: Kenta (masonjar)#2179 . . . - Street Dreams (Founded July 2018) (H) Street Dreams is the team with the most legacy behind of it, coming from a division of the very first team that was ever created back in 2017 (Roblox Stance Nation), it is the largest team having over 200 members. These guys specialize in all types of racing and photography. This team is no longer a racing team, as it refocused its efforts on photography. They left vehicle simulator some time in 2019, focusing on custom A-Chassis cars and creating their own game. * Founder: Laserbama Discord: NobleAssass1n#1695 * Co-Founder: Chirag2ZJ Discord: Chirag#5182 * Co-Founder: Nova1n Discord: Oakyere#0359 . . - Myogi Night Kids (Founded: July 2018) This, just like the Akagi RedSuns, moved on from Vehicle Simulator pretty early on, now they are one of the top teams in Midnight Racing Tokyo. * Founder: ApexTrueno Discord: God#4863 * Co-Founder: Robloxpiken Discord: Shingo Shoji#2498 . - The Fox Pack (Founded: September 2018)(H) Founded by the previous 3rd in command of the kyoki drifters, This group specializes in street and racetrack racing, with intentions to expand into rallying too. The group overall has a strong lineup of good drivers having the record holders for the racetrack (Foxsonic55 at 65 seconds) and Alpha Course (Chubberz04 at 71 seconds). As far as relationships go, it has a really close relationship with V-Spec Velocita and a rivalry with the Kyoki Drifters. This team started the effort to move out of Vehicle Simulator, after an update in late 2018 pretty much broke the game. The team as a whole is in some kind of hiatus state, since the leader focused all his efforts to Start a racing league using A-Chassis cars and custom built track replicas, most of their members can be seen racing against one another in the WTRC A-Chassis Racing league. Their members form part of the following teams: Starlight Racing, Kaltag Motorsport, Stinger Competizione and Scuderia Starfight. * Leader: foxsonic55 Discord: foxsonic55#6828 * Co-leader: Infernx1 Discord: Aparat Revliky Akazheniy 0-1-1#4217 * Co-leader: Chubberz04 Discord: Rakūn Chubbz#5299 .- MonArch (Founded October, 2018) (H) MonArch Drifters is a Multi-Platform Racing team, having divisions ranging from Ultimate Driving to Midnight Racing:Tokyo. For our Vehicle Simulator division, we have 3 types of racers: Rally, Track, and Street. Each type of racer has different courses to master, and skills to go along with it. We are currently looking for members interested in Ultimate Driving, Tsukuba Circut, and Midnight Racing:Tokyo, but will still accept anyone into any platform we are in. As of March 23, 2019, MonArch is no longer mainly a part of Vehicle Simulator and is now focused on the following games: * Ultimate Driving * Vehicle Simulator * Midnight Racing: Tokyo * Tsukuba Circut * WTRC Racing League (As MonArch Racing) * Owner: XxMinergamesxX_YT Discord: NS Minergames YT#1527 . . . - Rennsport (Founded: December 2018) Rennsport, specializes in real-life motor racing techniques. Using an assortment of cars, primarily: Nissan R34 and R35 GT-R, Porsche 911 and GT4, Toyota AE86 and Supra, and the Mitsubishi FTO GP. Understanding the performance of cars and the factors of handling from tunes to the pure physics of racing. If you want to drive like a pro, then Rennsport is right for you. This team left Vehicle simulator at the start of 2019, becoming the first team to move completely, without any kind of name change or member separation, into the WTRC A-Chassis league. Currently its in a rocky situation. * Founder: JoshuaBaustert Discord: Hatto#9192 * Co-Founder: Paroxysm_Tran Discord: Paroxysm_Tran#1672 * Co-Founder: Another_Baka Discord: Another Idiot#9835 . . -Green Owls Racing (Founded: January 2019) Green Owls is a new racing team on the Vehicle Simulator community and i hope we can grow, The goal of the team is racing and getting good. And we aren't too much competitive. We care more about having fun while racing. This team left Vehicle Simulator in March 2019. * Founder: https://www.roblox.com/users/649021513/profile Discord: ToastyMcKnight#0835 . . . - Broken Drifters (Founded: July 26 2019) We the Broken Drifter plans to extend and plague the love of the method of drifting and hooning, taught many how to drift and continues to teach some of them to be the finest drifter, taking part in activities such as competing against each other as competitive or just for entertainment. We also are a bunch of Cars Enthusiast, who wanted to gain more pieces of knowledge of cars and how to tune them to the max. we considered each other as brother and sister for we are all family. Our cars dominantly are Skyline R34, Toyota Sprinter Trueno (AE86), and Supra (Gen 4) Our secondary cars are Porsche 911 Turbo S (1975–1977), Lamborghini Huracán (2014), Nissan Gtr r35 (2008) Official Roblox Group Pages: https://www.roblox.com/groups/5073225/Broken-Drifters#!/about Active Member: 10 * https://discord.gg/psMSWQJ * Owner: Calxfornia Discord: calx#7955 * Second in command: DeadAngel31 Discord: BloodRose#8736 * Founder: TwistedCherry_Wine Discord: sakutaswaifu#4470 * Founder: PTownLilGunit06 Discord: ��������������������#1078 . . - Falcon Motorsports (Founded September 19th 2019) Falcon Motorsports is a team that mainly focuses on Midnight Racing: Tokyo, but also does Ultimate Driving, and Vehicle Simulator, they rank drivers by skill level and lap times on Around The World. They mostly use Japanese cars and some German cars. * Owner: greatallenlloydkai Team Projects These are smaller groups that either have really small amounts of members, aren't organized enough to be considered a fully-fledged team or haven't started operating. . . -Phoenix Racing Team (Founded: July 2018) The Phoenix Racing Team is a small team Founded in July 2018, they specialize in drifting and street racing. This team never managed to get out of project state, due to being born at a time where everyone was leaving vehicle simulator, along with Tread Marks, it saw fit to morph into Falken Motorsport, a WTRC Racing League Team. Today it can be seen as Stinger Motorsport, still Racing in said league. * Founder: Vineet64 Discord: Vineet64#5767 . . * . * -Kyoki Drifters Project MasaYume (Founded: June 2019) Project MasaYume is a hand-picked team of who the owner sees to be the best of their kind. They are rather competitive, and are looking for fierce battles periodically. Their platform exists mostly out of Vsim, including Midnight Racing: Tokyo, A-chassis/Inspare Chassis, and many more. * Owner: theminecrafttdm Discord: Ryosuke Takahashi#7544 Clubs Clubs are non-competitive groups that people can join regardless of whether they are currently in a team or not. Clubs usually either exist purely "for fun" or to teach all it's members new strategies or tricks. Some clubs might also focus on racing each other purely for fun with niche vehicles or absurd courses just for fun. Currently, the Alley Rats is the only known existing club. . - Alley Rats (Founded: November 2018) Greetings. We are the Alley Rats. Unlike most of the groups here, we aren't a team, but instead more of a VS Car Club. We race for the sake of fun and mostly use classic, niche and ignored vehicles that most people wouldn't normally drive. You can join us regardless if you are on a team or not, since we are a non-competitive group. Server link: https://discord.gg/tc5EFPh * Leader: Infernx1 Discord: ARA 0-1-1#4217 * Co-owner: foxsonic55 Discord: foxsonic55#6828 - Midnight Desire (Founded: July 3, 2019) (H) This club centers around showy and flamboyant drifts along with many races with the AE86. People in this group generally have a natural liking for drifting and tend to prove it. If you enjoy going sideways in turns and making it out feeling good, this is the club for you. * Owner: darkflame873 Discord: Takumi Fujiwara#5587 Team Limbo These teams are projects that never took off or were abandoned by their owners, they can be considered dead teams, but some of them do have potential to make a comeback. - Kyoki Drifters (Founded on March 2018) This is the first team to be founded from the second wave of racing teams of VS, its specializes in drifting with the AE86 and its losely based in the Akagi Redsuns from initial D, They Focus on fun competitive racing. They only accept skillful racers. * Leader:theminecrafttdm Discord: Ryosuke Takahashi#7544 *No.2 Racer: themancol Discord: Keisuke Takahashi#3366 . - Arithxon (Founded: May 2018) This group at the moment is structured as a racetrack leaderboard and even though it has a lot of members most of them are from The Kyoki Drifters (including their leader), thus these two groups are closely related. after a few months of inactivity and a lack of members, their leader decided to leave Kyoki and join ? which required him to cut ties with all other groups thus leaving this team in limbo. * Leader: Nyxphantom Discord: Никсфантом#9434 . - Rakūn Drifters (Founded: October 2018) This team was started by a returning racer from Kyoki, who after seeing the flamewar between Kyoki's leader, TheminecraftTDM, and previous 3rd in command of kyoki and current leader of the fox pack, Foxsonic55, decided to remain neutral by creating his own team. After a hard start up and a lack of new members their leader, due to the support brought in by foxsonic55, decided to put the project in a hiatus and join the fox pack. * Leader: Chubberz04 Discord: RakūnChubbz#5299 . . - Infinity Side (Founded: September, 2018) This team was founded by two racers from Kyoki in the last day of Semptember 2018, their main goal is to train new members in the arts of the 86. They have a really strong relationship with Kyoki, since their leader, TheMinecraftTDM, helped them build up their group. As of November, 2018 they are ready to get out of project state and are soon going to announce it. Due to a lack of care from the second in command and a lack of leadership from the first in command, this team met its demise on December 21, 2018 when the leader gave up on it and decided to delete the server. * Founder: Makapakak Discord: maka the pedophile#0229 * Co-Founder: prokrindres Discord: ProSpy#3179 . . -Purple Shadow (Founded: August 2018) Purple Shadow is a fairly new racing team in Vehicle Simulator (created: best estimate late August-early September 2018) that mainly races on the Highway or the new Race Track. The overall goal of this group is to shape themselves into the greatest drift racers they can be, becoming true highway speedstars. They mainly race their Nissan Skyline R34's on the highway. This team died on January 14, 2019 due to the incompetence of its leaders and high amounts of toxicity. * Founder: MinecraftGamer03 Discord: GEE, LUIGI#8560 * Co-Founder: Sandaniala Discord: Dawn#466 * Co-Founder: EmperorRed01 Discord: Kill My Queen Official™#1202 - . . - The Day Dreamers (Founded: November 2018) Day dreamers are a very new team. Created by Merthis#5367(on discord) and teljotinha#7768. This team is focused on drift, their motto is: "We dream at day, we drift at night." This team died out in January 2019 due to a lack of members. * Leader: Merthis Discord: Merthis#5367 * Co-owner: WaateryShadow Discord: Teljotinha#7786 . . . -Phantom Drifters (Founded Oct. 14th, 2019) Phantom Drifters is an upcoming team project branched from Broken Drifters, their basis is the AE86 on vehicle simulator, much like the club: Midnight Desire. * Founder: DERPYMIKE1 Discord: XyXrying#9799 . . - Side Attack (Founded vs: September, 2018)(H) Side attack is a racing team made that was made up of 4 people and now only 3 due to a tragic accident which caused us to lose one of our members we are located in japan but race other teams around the world. This team has an interesting story since its based on an actual Japanese street racing team whose leader was the father of the founder back in the 1990s. This team is currently not accepting any new members. * Founder: Fujisawa Discord: fujisawa ハチロク#4832 . . -Tread Marks (Founded: December 2018) This team never managed to form into a fully fledged team, due to being born at a time when most teams were starting to leave vehicle simulator, due to its small quantity of members it saw fit to morph into Saikik Racing in the WTRC Racing League. In October 2019, in the break between season 1 and season 2 it was disbanded due to a lack of interest from the founder. * Founder: BucciBang . . . -Black Nova Drifters (Founded: November 6, 2019) Black Nova Drifters is a Vehicle Simulator Drifting team looking for new members, rather if you are new to the scene or a veteran of sorts. They have a high favoring towards JDM cars and know a good drift when they see one. * Owner: pxlklla9325 Discord: Mr.Cool#1438 * Co-Owner: AwesomeKendrick143 Discord: AS0Z#9433 Info Note: If you are interested in joining any of these teams, contact any of the players listed above though roblox messages or Discord. *** If you are part of a racing team and are interested in joining the rest of the teams in a community and you want to be included in this list, please leave a comment and join the team hub Discord *** server: https://discord.gg/uzHZZyr Category:Races Category:Street racing Category:Groups